The Forbidden Fruit
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Batman has caught the Joker, though he wants to know why the Joker had let him catch him so easily, so, he finds out with the cost of his dignity really.


Story: The Forbidden Fruit

Chapters: One shot.

Rated: PG-13, M.

Pairings: Batman/Joker

Summary: Batman has caught the Joker, though he wants to know why the Joker had let him catch him so easily, so, he finds out with the cost of his dignity really.

Warnings: There really are none. It isn't a sex type things, sorry girls. Boys, you too… haha. Eh…anyway, there is some other things though, it isn't really for kids…so, enjoy.

Offer: 12 days of xmas fic challenge. Issued by: T.D. Against: TLOK. Accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter: The Forbidden Fruit

"If I told you that you were insane, what would you respond with?" The man that was tied down to the chair asked. He gave a small smile, as if he knew that the other man would certainly writher with the sound of his voice. That gave him energy.

"I'm not." The deep voice said back, as if he were sure of it.

"Yeah----well…" His words were outstretched and he seemed to frown a little, "Tying up someone isn't really…okay in the sane world…." His face was looking at the dark suited man with delighted eyes, as if he were having fun.

For him this was fun. It was the most amazingly cruel thing…besides cutting someone up. This caused him to laugh out loud. He laughed at the situation, at the man in front of him.

As a response, there came a fist that connected with his face, and something seemed to pop out of place slightly. The pain that would fill his body was enough to let a slight laugh come out of his crooked lips.

Infuriating the man above him, the Joker gave another giggle. "I like that…" He smiled even wider.

Batman gave a small, twisted smile as well. "I like doing it." He said, punching the man in the stomach and then giving him a small wave of pain. Grabbing onto the Joker's hair, he pulled him up, still sitting in the chair. "Let me help you pop that back in place?" He asked, though it was more of a heads up then a real question.

"By all means." He let another laugh come out as the man then lay his hand on his jaw.

If there had been another person in the room, then they would have heard the popping of the Joker's jaw as it went back into place, painfully. Then, they would have heard the small groan that he had giving out.

"Why is it that whenever YOU give me pain…It feels…Nice?" He asked, after a long pause, and trying to make the swelling pain go down.

Batman smiled down at him, "Because you're a very sick man." He said.

"I'm sick?! You're the one that has me tied down to a chair." He laughed and then licked his lips.

"At least it's not a bed." Batman said, then realized that he had said the wrong joke to the wrong person.

"Awe…I wouldn't mind…" He said, his voice slightly more quiet. He was also tilting his head now, and looking around. "Where am I anyway?" He asked.

"Stop. Asking. Questions." He then turned away, breathing out a sigh of relief as the other man seemed to drop the subject before.

There was then this silence that caused both men to sort of, look at the other. It was as if they were waiting for the other to talk.

Batman looked at the Joker. He then saw the smile that was crawling onto the other's face. He figured by saying such a thing, it would coax the other to talk, nonstop. He was doing the opposite though.

"You're silent…" He said.

The Joker tilted his head to his side, then smiled a little cockily. His eyes looked up at Batman's, as if asking if he could talk now.

"Yes…You can talk." Batman said with a little anger in his voice.

"You see, one person can't talk by themselves, they just wont, find anything out." The Joker said with a little laugh in his voice. He was trying to move his hands around to try and 'show' what his words meant. He had no good luck though.

"Shu-- Why did you let me catch you?" He asked. His eyes were narrowed at the other man. He also was able to catch himself before he let the words, 'shut up' come from his mouth.

The Joker gave a small frown, "Can't a guy just…Give up once in a while?" He asked.

Batman, for a second, thought he was serious, then he saw that sickening wide grin come out of nowhere. He knew that the other man wasn't telling him the truth, or anything at that.

He gave a small sigh, then tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes. There seemed to be something that the Joker wanted. He was being complicated, though he was always like this, he was acting more so then usual. Batman needed to know why though. He had a feeling that kept on bugging him to find out. He wanted to know, no matter what the Joker wanted to play at.

Spinning around, Batman gave the man a small growl, "Why did you let me catch you?" His voice was deep, like always. His shoulder sank slightly as he gave the thought of wanting to talk normally. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted the Joker to hear his normal voice. To…

"There's something racing in your head…Isn't there?" The Joker asked, his eyes glowing slightly, and his voice rocking Bruce's mind ever so slightly.

His eyes fell down to look at Joker's own. He watched, trying to see if the other's eyes would say anything. If they would tell him the right questions to ask, or to answer the right way. They did no such thing though. They simply stayed staring, brightly and unreadable.

The Joker gave a small frown, slightly serious, and it reminded Batman of the time he had him locked in the interrogation room. The night Rachel died. He cringed a little, but kept his eyes on the other man.

He took notice that the Joker seemed to know what he was thinking about. Unlike himself, he knew that the Joker could read people. It was easy for him. With his sick mind, he could bend his mind into any other person's world, just to read about them. This is what made him itch to look away from the Joker. Although the Joker didn't know who he really was, he now probably knew what he was like inside. He would hate to have the Joker know that.

Instead of saying what he thought the other man was going to say, his lips began to curve into different words, making different syllable sounds. "Tell me why YOU brought me here, and I'll tell YOU why I let you catch ME." He then smiled deeply, that sickening smile that told Batman that he probably knew more then what he really gave on. His voice also spoke the words slowly, as if he wanted to add more dramatization to them.

Batman looked away for a second, then he drew closer to the man. His face was lined up with his own, and he seemed to smile, as if showing the man that he wasn't really afraid of him, physically. "It's wrong." He said, and then looked at the Joker's chest, as if bowing his head in shame.

Slowly bringing his hand up, it then rested on the Joker's shoulder. Both of them just sort of, thinking what to do next.

"Are you afraid to kiss me, Batman?" He asked, his voice so low, so curious. "Do you think it's wrong? Because we're two men, or because we're fighting for different things?" He was serious, so Un-Jokerlike. It startled Batman.

"Because you are the city's, no, the worlds sickest creature to ever walk on it. That is why." He said to him. "You fight to kill people, I fight to save them." He then gazed at the other man, about to get up and walk away.

The Joker's voice was so soft though, so tempting, "Don't you want to tell people that you at least tried the forbidden fruit?" He asked, his grin appearing again.

Batman then leaned up, pressing his lips against the other man's. There was something odd about the Joker's kiss. It was as if it were more alluring then any other girl's he had tasted before. It was sickeningly good too. How could a man that was so vile, so sick, taste so good?

Batman pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, deepening the kiss so that he could get more of that luscious taste. It was so good. His hand had moved up, and was now resting on the Joker's neck, lightly pulling the hair back so that the Joker would open his mouth some more.

He began to twist his tongue around the teeth of the other man. The though of the Joker's teeth pushed their way into his mind. The disgusting color, yet that wonderful taste. His mind wondered if he maybe was cleaner then the other man let on.

The tongue that Batman's own ran into seemed a little more fight filled then the teeth. It raced along his own, as if trying to message it, and then working a little more gracefully around a sort of swinging motion. This caused Bruce to tilt his head back slightly, and then groan.

This felt weak. It felt disgusting. He was letting another, a criminal, take him over, with just a kiss none the less. He drew back, and breathed hard. He removed the saliva from his lips. As he removed it, the Joker's paint was now smearing him, and he wiped again to try and remove more.

"Wow…To think Batman dances like that." The Joker laughed hard, and almost shrilly. "Did you like it?" He asked, coming out of his laughing coma. "How-How do I taste?" He asked. His breath coming back to him.

Batman gave a disgusted look, "Just like a forbidden fruit." He said, though his voice was like a hiss. He was now growing angry at himself for losing so much control.

"Why did you let me catch you?" He asked to the Joker. He drew up to him, though his side was more to the Joker then his face.

"Why…To taste the Forbidden Fruit." There came another laugh from the man, and Batman knew that he had managed to fall victim to the other's cruel game. He gave an angry, frustrated snarl and began to walk away. He needed to take his stress out on something, anything.

"Oh Batman, when they, and after they lock me up again," The Joker yelled after him.

The man stopped and looked back at the Joker, not, yet wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Wont you send me some more Forbidden Fruit?" His laugh rang out again, and he seemed pleased with himself.

Batman left the room, and slammed the door behind him. "I'm done with him. Take him to his cell." Batman gave a sneer, as if he were thinking of the past, "Make sure he DOESN'T get out this time."

Gordon gave him a nod. "I'll make sure." He said.

Batman gave a small sigh. Why was it that all the wrong things always felt so right?

The end. ! This is another story created for, 50 stories week. It's to celebrate me. Haha. Yeah, it's not important to you, but for me, I've already reached ¼ of my goal. After I reach my top goal, then I can die happy. Haha. Anyway, hope that you like it. It isn't really long, and sorry Batman and The Joker haven't done it yet in any of my stories about them. I just cant really see how they could, you know? Its not that I don't think they would, and I love it when they do because it's so sick and twisted like the world. It's just that I haven't thought of a way to make it, believable. So, if you give me the time, I will eventually give you, the art. Haha. Have a nice day.

-finished 8:44 AM

-started: Not. Really. Sure.

-D.

Ah, the sea it opens up, and catches all the skies. And in this world so lovely, maybe you'll be mine.


End file.
